


A Quiet Evening

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Houses of the Holy [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Somnophilia, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: There was always something chaotic about movie nights. But for two of them, there was a moment of quiet.Kinktober day 19 - Cock Warming





	A Quiet Evening

Movie night was always an interesting affair.

As there were six of them, seating was an issue, especially when each of them all wanted to sit and cuddle with someone, and there were only so many sides that one could snuggle into. And then, there was the problem of what to watch, what order to watch them in, which snacks were wanted, how to lay them out, on and on until someone was frustrated, and things were inevitably thrown across the room.

But eventually, there would be some semblance of order, and there would be plenty of snuggles for everyone, and there would be an enjoyable evening.

They had reached the part of the evening where things had calmed down, and Raphael was lounging on one of the couches, holding Sam close.

The human was mostly asleep, laying chest to chest atop of Raphael, the archangel’s cock held securely in his ass.

They were covered with a soft, warm blanket, not only for comfort, but also for the sake of modesty, as the human had been shy that afternoon. Raphael had one arm wrapped around Sam’s lower back, to help keep him from falling, should he start shifting around in his sleep, and with his other hand, was rubbing the boy’s back, rubbing away the tension that had found its way into his muscles.

He had no care for the movie that was playing, nor did he spare any attention for the hushed conversations of the others in the room.

His whole focus was instead on the human on top of him, and he leaned to gently kiss the top of Sam’s head, before settling in to enjoy a quiet, relaxing evening.


End file.
